See No Evil, Unless You Look Hard Enough
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY. Miroku's perverted behavior leaves Sango in tears. Not wanting to upset her anymore, Miroku comes up with a way to feel on women without getting caught. It can't fail... right?
1. Sango's Breaking Point

This is just something that came to mind one night. I'm taking a break from my other stories to write this one. Its R rated for hentai scenes, which will come later. Well anyway, read on. Only hope it's amusing enough.

And I'm still considering changing my name, but only ever so slightly.

I do not own Inuyasha or anything even slightly related to it. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, genius that she is.  
-Randall Flagg2

(1)

SLAP!

The sound of a demon hunter's hand colliding savagely with a certain monk's face echoed throughout the forest. It was nothing new, at least not to one who knew how these two being interacted.

"You hentai!" Sango yelled as Miroku rubbed the stinging spot on his face. "Do you ever learn?"

Miroku smiled warmly, as if the slap were nothing. "Come now Sango, it's just my way of expressing my affection for you!" he laughed.

The laugh did nothing to calm Sango's temper. "Is that how you relate to everybody then? I don't think I can even count how many women you've 'expressed yourself' too!" That hit Miroku unlike anything. It wasn't like Sango to get this angry. He must have pushed her close to her breaking point.

Miroku tried to soothe the demon hunter as best as he could, although he knew it was probably pointless. "If it makes it any better Sango, I'll try not to do it again." he said. Miroku stopped when he noticed something else.

"_Are those… tears in her eyes?" _Miroku thought. _"Did I hurt her that badly?"_

"Women, women, women, it's all you think about Miroku!" Sango rasped. "Every single day, it's the same thing!" Sango's voice began to crack. "Sometimes I wonder if any woman really matters to you. Do they Miroku? Do they at all? Or do you just care about touching them?"

Miroku took a step forward. "Sango please, I didn't mean too." he said, trying to reassure her.

Sango turned away from him. "Forget it, you've done enough." she said, fighting back the tears for the last time. As she stormed back to camp, Miroku could hear whimpers. No, no it wasn't whimpering. It was sobbing. Sango was in tears.

Miroku stood where he was for quite some time. For once, he actually felt bad about his lecherous ways. He admitted it, he was a pervert of the highest degree, but his ways had never had this effect. He had never seen Sango, or any woman for that matter, so upset over his touchy feely techniques. It was new. And it did not feel good.

Miroku had apparently lost track of the time, since it was sunset. Sango was long gone. Gathering up his staff, he headed back to camp, hoping to see Kagome and the others. He would have to apologize once he got there.

(2)

By the time Miroku got back to camp, it was close to night. Shippo had most likely gone to bed and Kagome was probably getting ready for bed. Inuyasha of course, was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree. His face bore the usual sour expression that always seemed to be plastered to his face. He didn't seem tired in the least. Judging from how angry he looked (although that was most of the time), Kagome had just sat him again. Sango was nowhere to be seen. Setting down his staff, Miroku approached Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha. You wouldn't by any chance know where Sango is, would you?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha said sourly. "She was making such a fuss when she got here, that I just decided to leave."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha's voice lost the anger that had previously been in it. "I don't know what the hell was going on. When she got back here, she was bawling her eyes out. Kagome went to her and tried to calm her down, but she was crying so hard that she was having trouble speaking. Even Shippo and Kirara couldn't calm her down. I decided to just stay away and listen from afar."

"And what did she say?" Miroku asked, growing more interested.

"She eventually stopped crying enough to talk. She said she was sick of your perversions around women and that she didn't even want to see you anymore. After that she just lost it completely and she eventually fell asleep. Kagome helped her into a sleeping bag and that's all I know of the whole thing."

Now Miroku felt sorry for this then anything he had ever felt sorry for in his life. For Sango to have a breakdown like this meant she really was fed up with him.

Miroku reflected on the whole thing. He could not really count how many times he had felt on her over the course of time that he had known her.He admitted, he was sort of shameless when it came to this thing, but he wasn't a bad person, was he? Who had not gotten a lustful thought about a woman from time to time? Well, from time to time was not the case with him. Constantly was the appropriate term in his case.

Furthermore, he had been doing this to Sango for some time in spite of all the strain she had been under. She had seen her friends and family slaughtered for goodness sake, and the killer had been her own brother who had been possessed by a demon that they had been for so long trying to destroy. And to top it off, her brother was now under control of their enemy. All this would have made almost anyone else crack, but Sango had been trained to slay demons and she, like many in this time period, had seen things that could send others mad. All this made her all the more stronger, and able to cope with her problems, but for how much longer?

"Are you gonna stand there all fucking night?" Inuyasha screamed, the anger returning as quickly as it had come. Miroku snapped back to attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." he said apologetically.

"Well think somewhere else! I can't sleep with you standing there all night!" With a huff, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Even in his sleep he looks angry." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha's ears twitched suddenly and Miroku thought for a moment that he had heard him, but then Inuyasha stilled again and Miroku calmed down. Judging from the amount of venom in Inuyasha's voice, Miroku had a feeling that Inuyasha would have gone upside his head if he had heard him. He did not want that, not that he couldn't handle Inuyasha on his own.

Miroku sat down and sighed. There had to be someway that he could make amends to Sango. No, forget that. Apologies were meaningless if you just did what you had promised not to do again. There had to be _something _he could do.

"_If only there was a way I could do this without getting in trouble. Some way that I could do it in secret, then maybe-"_

Then it hit him. In secret, of course! If he could do it in a way that did not involve detection, he could satisfy his urges and not get into trouble, he could win both ways! All he had to do was apologize and then find a way to peek and touch behind Sango's back and voila! It was as easy as pie.

Then another point hit him: How exactly could he go unnoticed? There had to be a way. Invisibility was out of the question. It was impossible for humans and demons and while ghosts could be as invisible as the wind, they were dead and Miroku did not intend to die just yet. Maybe he could make a potion and… no, that wouldn't work either. Such a potion was most likely not possible. So what could he do?

Then it came to him: A transformation. It seemed to be the only possible way.

He got up and went to find Shippo. He had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

Anyway, I know it's sort of short, but it will get better. Summer is coming to a close… Oh well, it's been fun. Until we meet again.

-Randall Flagg2


	2. Reluctant Help from Shippo

Well, now we get to see the interesting part of the story. The hilarity begins. I only aim to please.

And yeah, I'm going to change my name.  
-Randall Flagg2000 (that's the new version)

(1)

Miroku crept through the campsite, searching for Shippo. He was probably somewhere within the vicinity, unless he was sleepwalking (which he never did). In other words, it would be easy to find him.

As expected, Miroku found the little kitsune sleeping on top of Kagome. He was curled up in a little ball, stomach down, his tail draped over his back like a blanket. Miroku smiled. This was going to be easier then he thought.

"Shippo, are you awake?" Miroku asked. Shippo rolled over and his tongue lolled out.

"Shippo, please wake up!" Miroku said, a bit louder.

"No Daddy, I don't want to go hunting. The last time I did, I burned down a hut with my fox fire." Shippo muttered in his sleep.

Miroku sighed. The boy wasn't waking up. It seemed he would have to resort to drastic measures. Miroku promptly leaned over and whispered "Candy."

The effect was instantaneous. Shippo sat bolt upright and yelled "Where, where?" in a frantic tone. Miroku had a good laugh at that. When Shippo saw who it was, he was deeply disappointed.

"Oh it's you Miroku. What do you want?"

"I need your help with something Shippo." Miroku began. "You remember how… distressed Sango was earlier?"

Shippo nodded his head rapidly, as only a child could. "Yep, I remember! She was saying how she hated you, and was sick of you and how you were a thoughtless, perverted, sack of-"

"I don't think you need to say anymore Shippo." Miroku said, his voice growing impatient. "I just needed your help with something."

Shippo raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Miroku poked his fingers together, "I feel terrible about how Sango was crying, so I came up with a solution to… my ways. I'm going to come up with a way to… take care of my daily routines without being noticed. This is where you come in."

Shippo narrowed his eyes a bit, something he rarely did. "So you want me to help you with this? No way Miroku! Inuyasha hits me enough and I don't want Sango starting in on me too!"

"Oh please Shippo, I would really appreciate it if you would help me with this! You don't know how much it would mean to me!" Miroku pleaded.

"Forget it Miroku! I am not helping you live out your perverted fantasies!" Shippo shouted.

Miroku reached into the pocket of his robe and brought out a Hershey's chocolate bar. The moment he saw it, Shippo's eyes grew wide and began to glaze over. To others it would simply be regarded as a sweet treat, but to Shippo it was a small slice of heaven. For him, this bar of brown, sugary, creamy goodness was worth more then all the gold in the world.

Miroku slowly moved the chocolate to the side and Shippo's head followed it robotically, that expression of glazed happiness on his face. Miroku moved it again and Shippo followed it. Everywhere Miroku moved the chocolate Shippo's head would swivel in the direction of it.

"See the chocolate Shippo? I got it from Kagome's bag. I'll let you have it if you promise to help me." Miroku cooed. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

(2)

Shippo was torn in two directions. On one hand, he wanted the chocolate badly. He could practically taste the creamy, rich chocolate in his mouth already. And anyway, helping Miroku out with his so called solution might not be so bad. It was after all, nice to help people.

On the other hand, Shippo knew what he was doing was wrong. Miroku had always been perverted from day one, and it was enough that he felt on any beautiful woman he saw. But to carry out his perverted acts in secret? That was a new all time low! Shippo may have been but a child, but he was more then smart enough to tell right from wrong.

Help Miroku, take the chocolate, help Miroku, take the chocolate, he was so confused! Both choices were so tempting, so delicious and delectable. No, no, he was giving in. He wouldn't allow himself to be so weak.

"Alright, alright I'll help you!" Shippo screamed at last. Miroku smiled and put the Hershey bar back in his robes. Shippo jumped at him, but Miroku caught him by his tail in one hand.

"Let me go! I want that chocolate!" Shippo whined.

"Okay let me rephrase what I meant. After you've helped me _for awhile_, I'll give you the chocolate." Miroku said with a grin that not even the shrewdest of businessmen could manage.

Shippo began to cry from frustration. "You're not being fair Miroku! You promised!"

Miroku's smile deepened. "You don't have to agree to this you know. I can just let this chocolate melt in the hot sun." he said a bit too pleasantly.

Shippo looked at him horrified. "You wouldn't! You wouldn't do such a thing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Would you like to see if I wouldn't?" Miroku said his voice still pleasant and calm.

Shippo lowered his head in shame and defeat. Miroku had won, it was clear. There were times when he wished Kagome had never introduced them to modern food. Without another word he submitted and said "Fine. How do you want me to help you?"

Miroku set Shippo down, reached into his robes again and took out a small glass vial. Inside of it were two small shikon jewel fragments. He had gotten them out of Kagome's backpack earlier while she was sleeping.

"This," Miroku said holding up the jewels to the fox kit's face, "is the first part of it. I'm going to temporarily give these to you."

"Why?" Shippo asked, intrigued by this new turn.

"I want you to transform me into something that can't be noticed." Miroku said.

(3)

"You can't be serious Miroku! Fox demons can transform themselves and other objects, but we can't transform other living creatures!"

"Maybe not, but I have a theory." He held up the jewel fragments as if he were a professor giving a lecture on some rare form of animal fossil. "I think if I give these jewels to you, at least temporarily, your power will be enhanced enough for you to concentrate your fox magic into other things." Now it was time to move in for the kill. "When you were still trying to avenge the death of your father, wouldn't you have wanted these anyways?"

He had hit Shippo where it counted. Shippo slowly reached out and took the vial. With a sigh, he opened it and held the shards in his hand. Surprisingly he didn't feel any different then before.

"Try your fox fire Shippo. I want to see what happens." Miroku said. Shippo nodded.

Shippo held up his hand in the air. He felt hot blue flames beginning to cover his hand. Then he thrust his hand outward and cried "Fox fire!" He still didn't feel any different.

Miroku's eyes widened as he saw what happened next. Out of Shippo's tiny hand came not a small jet of fire, but a massive, blazing wave of blue flame. It came pouring out in a continuous wave, lighting up the sky. Some birds, startled by the roar of the blast, flew into the sky cawing loudly.

As the wave disappeared into the horizon, Shippo almost fainted. So this was his power with the two jewel fragments. It was amazing, to say the least. They weren't kidding when they said the shikon no tama granted incredible powers to demons. No wonder so many desired it!

Miroku smiled down at the boy. "Nice work Shippo! Simply incredible! I'm very proud!" Miroku spoke as if Shippo were his own son. "Can you try to transform something else for me now?"

Shippo smiled proudly. "I'll try!" he said, his voice confident to the point of being cocky. Shippo placed a leaf upon a small rock and held it there. He had to concentrate to do this. Using all of his willpower, Shippo sent his magic into the rock.

And much to his surprise, the rock transformed into a peach.

Miroku was smiling the whole time. So his theory was correct then. Now he could fix this whole problem. It would be cakewalk.

"That's good enough for now Shippo. We'll wait until tomorrow for my transformation." Miroku said.

Shippo smiled. He may have been doing the wrong thing, but at least he would eventually get the chocolate he so much desired. He quickly put the jewel shards back in the vial and gave it to Miroku. He went back to his position on Kagome, laid down, and fell asleep on the spot.

After returning the fragments to Kagome's overly large backpack, Miroku took his usual resting spot against a tree and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

WARNING, WARNING! It should be made known that this Monday I am going on a vacation with my family to the St. Thomas Virgin Islands. I will not be back until the week after this coming week. I hope your enjoying my story and I will get back to work on it when I can. If I'm lucky, I can squeeze in one more update before I leave. I bid you adieu!  
-Randall Flagg2000


	3. Where No Man has Gone Before

Okay, I am back from my vacation and I feel FABULOUS! Sorry about not posting when I got back. I needed some time to get back into swing. Summer is almost over… Soon it will be time for (DUN DUN DUUUUUNN!) school… Sigh…

Anyway, get ready for some serious hentai scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
-Randall Flagg2000

(1)

Miroku was awake before any of them. Today was the day. It was time to put his plan into action. He only hoped it would go as planned. Oh who was he kidding, of course it would! No pervert in history could have come up with a scheme of such magnitude! All that was left now was to wake Shippo up and explain what he wanted to do.

Miroku crept towards the slumbering kitsune and nudged him gently. Shippo rolled onto his side, blinked, and sat up with a yawn.

"Oh hey Miroku." he said groggily. "You want to start now?"

"Why else would I have woken you up?" Miroku replied. "All I need you to do is transform me and I'll be on my way."

"So what do you need me to turn you into?" Miroku turned around and opened Kagome's backpack, being careful not to pull the zipper too hard so there would be as little noise as possible. He searched through it and after some digging around (he came upon some rather interesting things too) came out with what he desired. In one hand he held Kagome's biology textbook. In his other hand was the vial containing the two jewel shards.

"This transformation might be a bit difficult for you, but I think you can handle it." Miroku sat on the ground next to Shippo and opened the textbook. He hadn't told Kagome yet, but he had been skimming over various pages of the book behind Kagome's back. He had become very fascinated with the contents of the book as he poured over the pages and took in the information they provided. Who would have thought such advances in science could have been possible in the time period Kagome existed in? To know so much about the human body and the natural surroundings was pure genius! Miroku had never even considered what this book said had been made possible. Oh well. It was beyond his time anyway.

Miroku flipped through the book quickly, seeking a specific passage. On more then one occasion he scared the daylights out of Shippo by turning to pages that had close up pictures of sharks and other large, carnivorous creatures. Holding in his laughter at Shippo's various reactions to the photographs, Miroku continued onwards until he reached a page discussing viruses and bacteria. He pointed towards a close up of a virus and said he wanted Shippo to turn him into what was pictured.

"Uh… Miroku, are you sure about this? I mean, how is this going to help you?" Shippo asked, both fascinated and disgusted by the picture of the strange organism.

Miroku smiled pleasantly. "It will work, don't worry. Of course if you don't do it…" Still maintaining that smile, he took out the chocolate bar and pretended to start removing the wrapper.

"Okay, okay I'll get on it right away!" Shippo half screamed. Miroku put the candy bar away and gave Shippo the vial containing the two shards. Shippo took them in one hand, and a leaf in the other. He jumped up, placed the leaf onto Miroku's head, and landed on his feet. He studied the picture of the virus with all his might. Such a transformation would be very difficult indeed.

"_Concentrate."_ Shippo thought. _"I have to concentrate on this if I want to get it right."_

Shippo used all of his willpower to picture to virus right in front of him. He had to get it right, he just had too. And after what seemed like an eternity, he could almost, quite literally, see it in front of him. That was it then. It was time to act.

Shippo jumped up and touched the leaf on Miroku's head. There was a puff of smoke and the transformation was complete.

Only something had gone very, very wrong.

(2)

In a way, Shippo had succeeded with the transformation, but not in the way Miroku had intended it to. Miroku had been turned into a virus, but it was not the size _of _a virus. What stood there was a virus that was quite literally the size of a person!

Shippo, not wanting to find out what such a thing was capable of, quickly threw a leaf onto the molecular being and transformed it back into a simple, perverted monk.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that Miroku!" Shippo giggled.

"Shippo, would you come here for a moment please?" Miroku asked, beckoning with his finger. Shippo took a few steps toward him. A moment later, Miroku's staff came crashing down on the kit's head.

"There, all is forgiven." Miroku said.

"Look at the stars!" Shippo said dizzily.

"Snap out of it, you've got a job to do." Miroku snapped. Shippo shook his head to clear his thoughts and came back to reality.

"Perhaps I should have added that a virus is very, very small."

"How small are we talking?" Shippo asked.

"When I say small, I mean microscopic."

"What's mi-cro-scop-ic?" Shippo asked, sounding the word out carefully. He had never heard such a term.

"Microscopic means that something is so small that you can't see it."

"If you can't see it, then doesn't that mean it doesn't exist?"

"No it does exist, but it just can't be seen by the human eye." Miroku explained.

"So demons can see it then?"

"No, demons can't see it either."

"But if both humans and demons can't see it, then how do they know it exists?"

"It's beyond our time, okay?" Miroku exploded. "Just try to make my transformed state so small that I can't be seen."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll try! But what will I tell Kagome and Sango when they ask where you are?"

"Oh, just tell them that I wanted to give Sango some time alone after what I did to her. That should work."

"Alright then, if that's what you want." Shippo took out yet another leaf and placed it on top of Miroku's head. If it had been this difficult to picture something like this in his mind the first time, picturing it in a form that was not visible to the eye would make the first attempt seem like cakewalk. But Shippo was not giving up yet. If he wanted that chocolate, he would have to succeed.

It took quite awhile before he could get the image (if one could call it that) in his mind. Then he jumped up, and tapped the leaf, creating another puff of smoke. Miroku was gone. The chocolate bar lay on the ground. It had worked!

Good timing too, since Kagome and Sango had just begun to wake up.

(3)

"Oh hey Shippo, what are you doing up?" Kagome asked as she crawled out of her sleeping bag.

"Oh, nothing, I just… woke up early!" Shippo said, trying his best to come up with a good excuse. He had to be careful. If anything he let anything slip, Kagome and Sango would make his life hell and Miroku would be sure to leave the chocolate bar out in the sun to melt!

"Well, we might as well move on. Inuyasha's probably going to start complaining about us being lazy if we don't get a move on."

"I don't complain, wench!" Inuyasha roared from behind her. "It's just that you guys don't seem too interesting in collecting shards, while I seem to be the only competent one around here!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly. The tone of her voice quickly sent Inuyasha into a nervous state. He knew what was coming next.

"Wait, Kagome! I didn't mean it!" he said quickly, hoping to avert his punishment.

"Sit boy!" There was a loud crash as the hanyou was suddenly hurled into the ground with the approximate force of a meteorite, creating another crater in the shape of him. People were starting to wonder where all the craters were coming from.

"Kagome, could you please keep it down?" Sango asked from behind. Of the entire group, Sango seemed to be the closest thing to being classified as a wreck. There were bags under her eyes, half from all the crying she had been doing yesterday, and half from her sleep being so troubled. Her hair, which had once been so silky and long, was now quite frazzled at the ends and somewhat stringy. Her face was still tear stained. Apparently she had been crying in her sleep.

"Sango, are you okay? You don't look very good." Kagome asked.

"Oh I think you know why." Sango replied, somewhat bitterly. "It's because of… him."

"You mean Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I'm just so sick of him and how he acts! I wish he would just grow up and get a life!" Sango looked on the verge of tears again. It was clear that she was still not over her anger from yesterday.

"Speaking of Miroku, where is he?" Inuyasha asked. "I haven't seen him." Shippo broke out into a sweat upon hearing those words. As before, he could not under any circumstances tell them about what Miroku had been up to, and especially not his involvement in it. The price would be high if they found out.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he saw the sweat forming on Shippo's brow. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Shippo said quietly.

Inuyasha stood over the child and gave him a distrustful glance. "You wouldn't know anything about where Miroku is, or what he's doing now, would you?" Inuyasha said, a smug smile forming on his face.

"No really, I don't know anything!" Shippo said nervously.

"Tell me, now." Inuyasha growled, his voice becoming menacing.

"Inuyasha stop bullying him! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha would have come up with some sort of snappy retort to that, but he did not want to incur Kagome's wrath anymore. With a grunt, he backed down.

"Although," Kagome began, "I too wonder where the guy ran off too. Does anybody have any idea?"

Remembering what Miroku told him to say, Shippo said quickly "He said that he was going away for a bit because he wanted to let Sango calm down after yesterday! I don't know where he went, but I'm sure he'll be back!" He only hoped they would buy it.

"Good thinking. After last night, I'm sure Sango could use a breather." Shippo sighed in relief. It had worked. He only hoped Miroku, wherever he was, was enjoying himself.

(4)

But Miroku was not just enjoying himself. He was in ecstasy! At first, it had taken him awhile to get used to moving around in his transformed state (he had no limbs after all) but he had eventually gotten the hang of it. After that it had simply been a matter of making a choice: should he pick Sango or Kagome?

Sango had been his first choice, but her robes would have made it difficult. He could have gotten in easily, but the darkness within them would hide too much. Kagome, who as always wore that small school uniform of hers, would indeed be a better pick. So without further hesitation, he moved as best as he could through the air and onto her leg.

Miroku may have been transformed into a form of life as old as time, but since it was only a transformation and not an actual form he retained his ability to think and feel. Everything else however, with the exception of movement, had been lost. But that was all he really needed. He could feel the skin alright. The skin of the miko's leg was so smooth, so beautiful. Not a hair on them. And to think she wasn't even aware of him!

Miroku moved slowly up Kagome's legs, taking in the feel of them. This would be enough to last him a month or more. His plan was working so far. If only he had thought of this sooner. It would have saved him a lot of trouble (and a lot of bruises).

When Miroku had had his fill with his current sight, he decided to move onto bigger game. He moved up Kagome's leg until he was within her miniskirt. All the better for him though. Miroku had always preferred a woman's bottom to her chest. It was just so… nice.

If Miroku had still had eyes, they most likely would have been the size of dinner plates by now. What he was witnessing now was something many man could only dream of seeing. This was truly outstanding! What could only be described as "marvelous"!

A pair of pink silk panties lay within Kagome's mini skirt and since Miroku had been reduced to such a small size, they were larger then anything he had seen in his life! They wrapped around her body and thighs, seeming almost to flow with her movements. Miroku moved slowly onto them. He would have giggled had he still had the ability. They were so soft, so smooth, just the way silk should be. So this was what women in Kagome's time wore. He had never even considered it possible. It was also sort of entertaining, considering Kagome's underwear was also decorated with small blue stars. Miroku would have laughed, if he had been able too.

Miroku moved gradually around on Kagome's panties, all the while thinking to himself how this was going to last him for quite awhile. He might only need to do this once a month it was so wonderful! He was getting near the waistband. Miroku did not have eyes, but he was able to somehow see that there was a small tag of some sort on the back of the garment.

"_Fruit of the Loom? This is a fruit?" _Miroku thought, clearly not grasping the insignia on the tag. _"People eat these? That's disgusting!"_

Miroku moved up Kagome's back, noticing that some other type of garment was fastened around her chest. This also seemed to be made out of silk, but it was white instead of pink. Miroku felt against it and began to move across it. It seemed to curve around her chest. Miroku continued around the curve until he finally reached the front. Miroku did not need to ask to know what was beneath the garment. He could tell what it was immediately when he got to the front.

Miroku moved around the front rapidly, taking in the smooth feel of what bulged beneath. Shippo's transformation seemed to be working well. It hadn't worn off yet, nor did it have any flaws. Maybe he would give him that chocolate early.

Unfortunately Miroku may have jinxed the gift because smoke began to slowly come out of his cell membrane. The transformation was wearing off! It was time to call it quits for a day.

Miroku moved down Kagome's back, into her skirt region, and finally down her leg and off of it. He moved into the grass and then across it, trying to distance himself as far as possible from Kagome. He stopped at a large tree. Just as he did, the transformation wore off and he was once again standing in his human form.

"Phew, that was close." Miroku whispered, taking a breath. It hadn't lasted long, but it had been worth it. He would treasure this for all of his remaining days!

Deciding it would be safer to wait for a little bit before returning, Miroku sat down and leaned against the tree. He just wanted to rest.

(5)

After a couple of hours Miroku stood up. He had given Sango plenty of time to get over yesterday and it had also given him time to store all the new information in his brain. That was certainly going to keep him content for a substantial amount of time. Tomorrow he would begin again.

Miroku gathered up his staff and began the walk back to camp. He only hoped Shippo had allayed their suspicions of anything happening. Chances were that he had. Shippo would do almost anything for a bar of chocolate.

When Miroku made it back, things seemed to have worked out the way he wanted them too. On an even better note Sango seemed to be in a much better mood then before. The cheery smile that Miroku so liked was back on her face and she didn't look so desperate and sad. It was good to have the old Sango back.

"Hello Sango!" Miroku called, waving to her. "Are you feeling better?"

The smile on Sango's face immediately disappeared when she saw him. "Oh it's you." she said bitterly. "What do you want and where have you been, out feeling on women again?"

"No, that's not it." Miroku said. Before Sango could come up with something else, Miroku bowed down on his hands and knees in traditional Japanese style and said "I sincerely apologize for my behavior Sango. Gomen nasai."

Sango blinked. Did Miroku just _apologize_? Surely this had never happened before. But there it was. It had happened.

"Miroku…" Sango began. She approached him. Miroku thought for a moment that she was going to lash out at him again. If she was going to do it this time, then he would gladly accept it. He had put her through too much lately. But then suddenly, Sango embraced Miroku in a tight hug. Before Miroku could say anything Sango whispered two words: Thank you.

Sango let go of Miroku and walked away, leaving the monk to stand there and watch her. A little apology could sure do a lot! With restored confidence and happiness, Miroku followed her back, passing by Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Miroku, why do you have that silly grin on your face?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just in a good mood, that's all!" Miroku said, not missing a beat.

"Well it's not like your other smile! It looked kind of, I don't know… like you were imagining what my body looks like."

Miroku's face began to redden. "Um, now why would I think that?" Realizing what he had said, he quickly changed subjects. "Where's Shippo? I needed to see him about something… important!"

"He's over there." Kagome said, jerking a thumb in a different direction. Miroku left to find him, mentally reminding himself not to lose his cool like that next time.

(6)

"Hey Miroku." said Shippo as the monk walked up to him. "Do I get the chocolate now?" His eyes seemed to light up as he said this.

"I told you Shippo, you get it when you've helped me _enough_." Shippo pouted at that, but did not argue. He would do anything to get the delicious treat.

"Anyway," said Miroku, setting his staff down, "I wanted to ask you something. Why did the transformation only last for a short time?"

"Well you were mi-cro-scop-ic, so I couldn't see you! How could I transform something that isn't visible to the eye?"

"Oh yes, how stupid of me!" Miroku said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to say thank you so much for the help, and tomorrow I'm going to try it on Sango."

Shippo sighed. "Okay, okay. Tomorrow it is." Miroku smiled and turned to go. A single thought crossed his mind as he got back to daily life.

"_Pink with blue stars! What a pattern!"_

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Okay there's the first part of the perverted stuff! Sorry if I went a bit far, but what do you expect from Miroku? I'm surprised he didn't try something like this in the show! Anyway, over and out!  
-Randall Flagg2000


	4. Target Two: Sango

Sorry for the slow update. School has been weighing down on me. And a breakup has left me depressed...

On a more pleasent note, Halloween is coming. Hope everybody is ready for candy and fun. Anyway, here's your update.

-Randall Flagg2000

(1)

That night, Miroku was still shivering and it wasn't from the cold. His first attempt had been a success! He could still vividly depict the images of Kagome's underclothes and body within his mind. Oh Kami above, he had never had so much pleasure in his life! It seemed quite possible that he could do this for the remainder of his days on earth, however long that might be! At last he could not have to worry about how many bruises were going to be on his face the next morning after meeting a woman.

Miroku was grinning as he rested against a tree. Sweat trickled down his forehead and body, dampening his robes. His eyes seemed almost to gleam with lust. He had indeed satisfied his urges this time.

As Miroku sat there shivering and grinning like someone in the deepest confines of a psychiatric hospital, he felt a tiny hand grab onto his robes. Miroku looked down to see a certain fox child trying to snatch at the yummy treat that was concealed within. Miroku promptly took Shippo's hand and removed it. The kit made a grab at his robes again, but Miroku simply leaned to the side. Shippo grabbed at him so hard that the miss caused him to fall over.

"Still trying to get at your prize? I must admit you are persistent." Miroku said with a smile.

Shippo was on the verge of tears. "Come on Miroku, give it to me! I don't know how much longer I can last like this!"

Still maintaining his smile, Miroku leaned down into Shippo's face and said "You'll get it when you get it, how's that?" His voice was cloyingly pleasant. His self control broke. Shippo burst into tears.

"It's not fair!" Shippo sobbed. "You're not being fair! You're expecting me to do these things for you and you're threatening to melt the chocolate if I don't! Why can't your just give it to me now?"

"I told you before Shippo. If I give it to you now, you'll eat it immediately and then you won't help me anymore. I don't think there is any potion powerful enough to do what you are capable of doing."

"Miroku come on!" Shippo whined. "Even I know this is wrong! I shouldn't be helping you!"

"There is nothing wrong with this Shippo. You are helping a person in need and that is a good thing. And yes, it is for my own reasons, but those ways are my way of expressing my admiration and love for these women. By helping me, you are benefiting me by making me realize my fantasies and yourself by doing a kind deed to another."

Shippo sniffled and forced himself to stop crying. "You're wrong Miroku. I may be a little kid, but I'm not stupid. I can tell the difference between right and wrong."

"True, very true, but you want this, do you not?" To emphasize what he had said, Miroku dangled the sweet in front of his face. It was child's play to get him to do this, absolute child's play.

Shippo lowered his head in defeat. For an amiable lecher, he could sure be vicious when he wanted to be. "Fine." the boy sighed. "There's isn't even any point in trying. I'll do as you want." Before Miroku could add some reassuring comment which would make him feel even lower, he left. He was sick of trying to get out of this.

Miroku leaned back and let his eyes close. Within but a short while he was asleep, dreaming of things that only a man could dream of.

(2)

"Wake up!" a voice whispered into his ear. "Wake up, I need you!"

"Just five more minutes Mama." Shippo whispered as he rolled onto his side.

"Wake up now!" the voice hissed. Shippo rolled over on his side. Miroku turned his staff around so the butt end pointed forward. Quick as a flash, he jabbed it into Shippo's side.

With a loud yelp, Shippo sprang awake. Rubbing his side with one hand and his eyes with the other, Shippo opened his eyes to face Miroku yet again.

"Wake up! It's time again!" Miroku said.

Shippo gave him a sullen look. "But the sun hasn't even come up yet! I need my sleep!"

His patience thinning, Miroku grabbed the boy up by his tail and said sourly "You can sleep when night falls again tonight, now get going!" He set Shippo down, gave him the two jewel shards, and waited for him to begin.

With a yawn, Shippo jumped up and placed the leaf on Miroku's head. In a puff of smoke, Miroku was once again a virus. It was time to go into the great unknown again.

His job done, Shippo laid down to go back to sleep. Oh the things he would do for a piece of sugary goodness.

(3)

Miroku drifted into Sango's sleeping bag as best as he could. Kagome had been good, but Sango was going to be even better. Who knew? Maybe he could keep this up forever.

The sleeping bag was very dark, so Miroku could not see much. It was a shame really. He had been expecting so much more. He would just have to wait.

Suddenly, Sango began to move. The darkness was abating and the covers of the sleeping bag were sliding back. That could only mean one thing.

Sango slid out of her sleeping bag and stood up groggily, her eyes still adjusting to her surroundings. As sleep began to leave her, she began to become aware of the dim light and her surroundings. What she wasn't aware of was that a lecherous monk was crawling up her leg in viral form.

As the light fell on him, Miroku began to see (although it was more of a sense as he had no eyes) where he was. He was on the surface of Sango's black battle suit. Even better, since it would save him the trouble he would have had if she had been wearing her kimono.

Miroku moved up Sango's body, taking in the feel of her body flexing and writhing under the suit. The way her body muscles flowed within the suit produced an even better sensation then when he had gone under Kagome's skirt. Taking in the feel, Miroku moved up.

At long last, Miroku reached the collar of her suit. The collar was tight, but no problem for a virus. Miroku slipped into the dark unknown.

As Miroku moved down her body, he noticed with some disappointment that Sango's body was covered by something silky and white. It only took Miroku a moment to figure out what was obstructing his view: an under robe.

It took Miroku another second to remember he was a virus and he could go anywhere with ease. So he moved up Sango's under robe and slipped through another crack. Oh what fun this was for him!

Miroku could have fainted could he have been in human form. If Kagome had been the ambrosia, then Sango was the nectar! Her chest was so beautiful, so round, so firm. Miroku moved around on the skin of Sango's chest (and what protruded from it), caressing it. And he hadn't even had to try to get intimate for this.

When he tired of her chest, Miroku moved down onto Sango's stomach. He was not surprised to find that her stomach was hard and flat. All that training she had been doing for all of her life had really paid off. Miroku let himself take in the feel of her skin, enjoying every moment of it.

At last, it was time to move to Sango's lower regions. Miroku circled around her stomach to her backside, settling on her tight bottom. The flesh here too was firm and flat. Miroku felt as if he had died and gone to Heaven. It was so beautiful, so firm, so tender, so-

Steam suddenly began to seep out of his membrane. The transformation was wearing off! As fast as he could Miroku raced up out of Sango's under robe and up out of the collar of her battle suit. He moved as far as he could away from her so as not to be seen. Good thing too, since just as he was a fair distance away the transformation wore off and he was a monk again.

(4)

"Oh there you are Miroku! We've been looking for you!" Sango called.

Miroku's head jerked up. So he had made it out in time after all. Thank goodness. It would not be pleasant if he had reappeared inside of Sango's clothes. Well for her anyway.

"Miroku are you okay? You're trembling!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku shook his head to clear his thoughts. Even when he came fully to his senses his body shook like a tempest.

"Er… I'm okay Sango! I've just been out for a walk!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you get up early unless we're being attacked Miroku?"

Miroku did his best to come up with a good excuse. "Um… I felt a bit out of shape?" It was not his best.

Sango grew ever more suspicious. "Are you trying to hide something from me Miroku?" she asked. Her voice was becoming icy.

Beginning to perspire, Miroku tried desperately to come up with another excuse. He was walking on thin ice here. He couldn't tell Sango what he had been doing! If she and Kagome knew what he had been up too they would never forgive him. And Kami knew what they would do to him once they knew.

"Sango, would you come here and help me cook breakfast?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at Miroku for another moment, and then shook her head dismissively and turned to go. Miroku sighed in relief. He had almost blown his cover there. It was worth it though. That had been a most wondrous sight, more beautiful then anything he had seen or felt in his life.

Gathering up his staff, Miroku went to find Shippo yet again.

(5)

"Please Miroku, no more! Why do you have to do this to me?" Shippo moaned.

Putting on his best smile Miroku said "Just a bit more Shippo, and then it will be all over. Help me with a few more women and I promise you I will give you the chocolate bar." Rather then get into a long conversation over it, Miroku simply snatched the jewel shards out of Shippo's hand, stood up and left, leaving Shippo alone.

"Wait, Miroku! Can't we talk this over?" Shippo called. Miroku did not hear him. He simply continued walking.

Shippo sat down in a sulk. This was getting tiring. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Sure Miroku said it would only be for a bit longer, but Shippo knew better. Miroku would most likely want it to go on longer and longer still. And after Kagome and Sango he might begin to go after any women he saw. And after that had happened, then what? Shippo dared not go beyond that point. All he knew was that knowing Miroku, this was going to get out of hand and very quickly.

Still, the promise of chocolate was tempting. It had been so long since Shippo had tasted the sweet brown delicacy. And had he not promised Miroku that he would help him with this? One could not break a promise as there was no honor in it. And-

"_Stop it!" _Shippo's mind yelled. _"You know this is wrong and you know that Miroku is going to keep on going! And stop worrying about the chocolate! Even if Miroku gets rid of this one Kagome can get you another! Now isn't that reason enough to do something about this?"_

Shippo knew what he had to do now. It would be difficult to give up the treat he so much yearned for, but it had to be done. Doing the right thing wasn't always easy.

Shippo followed Miroku back to where Kagome and Sango were. This would end now.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Again, I am so sorry for the late update. I'll try to be more on the ball with them from now on. Happy Halloween everybody. Get lots of candy when the big day comes!

-Randall Flagg2000


	5. Preparing for Payback

No comment on this only thatI'm sorry for theslow updates. Enjoy.  
-Randall Flagg2000

(1)

"Kagome!" Shippo whispered to the young miko who was busily pouring over a large, hardcover book that said "Biology" on the front cover. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from her textbook. "You need something Shippo?"

Shippo gave the dust in the ground a light kick as if nervous. "Well Kagome, it's something I've wanted to tell you for a little while now. You see…"

"Hey Kagome, something up?" came the voice of a familiar demon hunter.

"Oh, good timing Sango!" Shippo said quickly. He was growing more and more anxious by the second. "I needed to tell you something too! It's about… well it's about something!"

"And what would that something be?"

Shippo began to break out into a cold sweat. He didn't know what would happen once they knew. He only prayed they wouldn't be too angry at him for helping Miroku perform such a task.

"Well… it's something!" he said again, not quite finding the words he was hoping for. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Something? Shippo, don't play games. We have things to do you know!" Kagome said, a tad impatiently.

"Well, you see, sometimes a person can do something that's really bad, but they don't know it at first. But when they do realize it, they feel sorry for it and wish they hadn't ever done it, but it's too late to take it back and then they-"

"Shippo," Sango interrupted "please stop beating around the bush and tell us what you want to say!"

"Sango, don't be impatient! Let him finish!" Kagome said. "Go on Shippo."

"Well I think I should have told you this earlier before Miroku got me to…" He couldn't go any further. He just couldn't let them know. Even Kagome wouldn't be able to sympathize with his plight after she learned about this. He had really gone too far this time, and all just for a lousy bar of chocolate.

"Um, maybe I should tell you some other time! Bye bye!" The little kitsune turned to make a break for it, and he would have made it too, had his tail not been snatched by Kagome.

"Shippo, what are you hiding from us?" Shippo realized he had just made a big mistake in mentioning Miroku. It wasn't much, but it was enough to heighten her suspicions.

"I'm not hiding anything Kagome! Would I lie to you?" He was trying to sound innocent, but wasn't doing very good.

"Maybe if that something was severe enough yes, now what is it you wish to tell us?" Kagome was beginning to tire of Shippo's childish banter.

Shippo was beginning to become frantic. Why had he even bothered to tell them in the first place? "It's nothing really! Now let me go!"

Sango stepped towards him. "Shippo, you have something to tell us and you are going too. It doesn't matter what it is, but if it's something bad you should tell us. Maybe we could help you out of it, whatever it is."

Shippo began to protest when Kagome interrupted him. "Shippo, I know that whatever this thing is it's bothering you, but you should tell us anyway. Sango is right in what she says. We won't get mad and we will help you solve your problem.

Shippo's mind told his mouth to stay shut, but his mouth apparently had decided not to listen. Before he even knew what he was doing, he began to speak rapidly.

"Miroku made me do this Kagome, you see he wanted me to help him find a way to touch women so he wouldn't be caught and I didn't want to so he bribed me with a piece of chocolate and I agreed to turn him into something really, really small so he wouldn't be seen and he's been making me do this for a little bit now and I turned him into a virus so he could go into women's clothes and bodies and-" Shippo was babbling, but he couldn't stop. His words continued to get faster and faster. His terror built as he reached the end of it all.

"-look around inside them and he made me turn him into a virus for you first Kagome and then he wanted me to do it for Sango and he said if I didn't do it he'd melt the chocolate and- and-!" Shippo burst into tears, both from shame of his deeds, and from terror of what the girls would do to him. Oh why hadn't he just let the damn candy melt and wait for Kagome to get him another? He should have been thinking with his brain instead of his stomach.

Shippo leaned forward with his hands outstretched in the traditional Japanese "forgive me" position. "Oh please forgive me, I didn't know he could go this far, I just wanted that chocolate so badly that I-"

Shippo looked up and the cries locked in his throat as he saw the looks of terrifying anger on both the schoolgirl and the hunter.

(2)

Shippo opened his mouth to continue his apology, but he was suddenly lifted up by the nape of his neck and brought up to face the merciless glare of Kagome Higurashi.

"Would you care to repeat what you said?" Kagome whispered through clenched teeth. "Do you want to say what you said again, or do you just want us to tell Inuyasha about this?"

Shippo's terror became supreme at the thought of Inuyasha learning of this. "But it wasn't my fault Kagome! I didn't mean too! I just wasn't thinking!"

"Darn right you weren't!" Sango scolded. "You were actually willing to help Miroku practice his lechery just so you could have a few moments of bliss in your mouth? Have you no shame?"

Shippo began to cry harder. "I'm sorry I helped him! I knew I shouldn't have! Please, don't tell Inuyasha, I don't want him to hurt me! It's Miroku's fault, not mine!"

Kagome was tempted to just drag the boy to Inuyasha and let him deal with the fox child, but her sympathetic side won out. Shippo was after all only a child. He did deserve punishment for this, but then Miroku's influence had brought him to it. Shippo's punishment would come in due time. For now, they had to deal with a lecherous monk who apparently didn't know when to quit.

Kagome set Shippo down and turned to Sango. "Sango, I think we should let Shippo go for now. Miroku tricked him into doing this, so I think we should deal with him instead."

Sango nodded assent. Miroku needed more then a slap in face this time. Heck even a beating would not suffice.

After some talk, a course of action was decided. The trio set off to go back to Kaede's village. She would know what to do.

(3)

"Indeed child. I understand your plight." The old woman nodded her head in understanding. She had been listening intently to Kagomeand was now ready to help the younger ones.

"We need to get him now Lady Kaede! If Miroku keeps this up, no woman will have any privacy!" Sango said. "Is there anything we could use on him that wouldn't actually hurt him? I want to get back at Miroku, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Don't worry. I have something to help ye get the man." Kaede went to the back of her hut and came back with a thick book. She opened it and began to flip through the pages until she found what she was seeking. She set the book down on a stool for the rest to see.

"Take a look at this potion, young ones. I believe this should help you with your problem." She pointed to the page.

Sango looked over the page and smiled. "Oh thank you so much Lady Kaede! Now we can teach Miroku a lesson he'll never forget!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome exclaimed. "Nothing could go wrong!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going back to the village you stupid girl!" roared the voice of Inuyasha. He had followed their scent back after coming back andseeing no trace of them."Anything could have happened to you without me! Next time tell me!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly.

"Uh oh…"

"Sit boy!"

BAM!

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

What is it that this potion does? You'll just have to find out. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.  
-Randall Flagg2000


End file.
